


Love's Gone and Wind Remains

by ForsetiReseti



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsetiReseti/pseuds/ForsetiReseti
Summary: Erin has a realization that Lewyn is gone.





	Love's Gone and Wind Remains

A choked cry and a redden puffy cheeks, shoulders that quivered and glass eyes that never tore its gaze from the man before her. "You're not Lewyn are you?" She sheepishly asked, hair knotted and two hands covering her tear stained face.

The man looked away, regretful and broken not answering, Erin the woman already knowing the answer to her question. She collapsed to the floor, her cries like roars, she perked her head up and questioned "Who are you? Why do you have my lover's face?"  
The man before her was not Lewyn. The man before her wasn't the one who whispers sweet loving words in her ear. The man before her wasn't the one who sang songs and strummed his guitar as their child Ced, listened eagerly. The man before her was false. The man with curled green forest locks and emerald eyes before her was not Lewyn.

The man bent down, his hand patting her head in an attempt to comfort her. His hand cold, unlike her lovers warm one that would stroke her cheek. She avoided his touch, biting her lip she spoke up "Why do you have his face, do you wish to take his place as king. Did you bed me with his face to toy with me? Was it in hopes of getting me pregnant with your child? Because you accomplished that goal, I'm pregnant with the child of a fake man and it hurts so bad. Where is Lewyn, please?" She begged, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her dress.

"I'm sorry. I'm not the man you know. I'm Forseti." His response cold almost emotionless.

"Forseti? The God of Wind? Why, why are you masking as Lewyn?" Erin ashamed licked her chapped lips, her bangs casting shadows over her face.

"The Battle of Belhalla, Lewyn passed by Manfroy's hand. Before his final breath, I noticed his resolve. His love for his country, his love for Ced his child, and more importantly the love he held for you, Erin. I broke the law of dragons and interfered with his death offering him the chance for me to carry on his life. His one request for me to protect the future." Forseti told his story in a stern voice mixed with a loving tone. His eyes gazing fondly towards Erin.

"He's dead." Erin cowered her head, "He's dead," Tears coated her vision "He's dead, though it's so like him to wish for others happiness before his own even when he's dying." A handkerchief was thrown to her by Forseti which she caught, dabbing away the salty water from her blood-shot eyes. Mumbling thanks she went back to sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Erin." Forseti pulled her into a tight-knit hug, arms snaked around her shaking form. Too weak to care she rested her head on his shoulder, crying.

"Why do you care for me like Lewyn? Why are your touches cold but, familiar? Why did you bed me?" Erin forced a smile, speaking weakly.

"Lewyn's feelings still remain in small amounts in his body which I inhabit. I can feel the last bits of his soul in his body weeping for you, wishing to hug you for a long time before he finally passes to the realm of the dead." Forseti's grip tightens around Erin, as he spoke.

Erin followed suit hugging Forseti tightly as well "Lewyn oh Lewyn I love you." Erin swore she could feel a warm feeling in the hands she was wrapped in. She could have sworn she heard a choked voice from Forseti reminiscent to Lewyn "I'm sorry my Love."

**Author's Note:**

> AHhh I love this tragic pair so much!!!!!!!


End file.
